Back in Town
by anubisfreak
Summary: Jake's pack moved with the Cullen's 15 years ago. They just moved back yo forks.What can go wrong this time? Leah imprinting? On another wolf? What will he think about her living with the Cullens? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first twilight fanfic. I'm pretty much writing this as I go, so, yeah. Any ways, I will probably update my House of Anubis story more often than this, since I already know what direction I'm headed with that one. This idea just popped into my head and I had to do something with it. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING except any oc's and my ideas. The rest belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

**Leah's POV **

15 years. It's been 15 years since the Voltori have come and gone. 15 years since the Cullen's along with Jake's pack have moved. 15 years since any of us have been to La Push. But now we have to go back. The Cullen's have decided to move to Forks, and Carlisle will commute to Seattle for work. The rest will stay hidden away in that house. Maybe Charlie will be able to visit, that's what they are talking about right now. Nessie and Jake are happily married, and with five year old twins, Elizabeth Leah Black, and Fallon Seth Black. The pack, Jacob, Embry, Seth, and I, are talking about Sam and Emily. Well, I'm saying how much they hurt me and how I will never speak to them again. They however, are trying to talk me into going to see the other pack, including those who have stopped phasing, at Sam and Emily's house. I will not go.

"Come on Leah, you have to go. Maybe this will help you get over it. I mean come on, how hard can it be?" I swear, Embry is just plain stupid some times.

"Embry, you will never have ANY idea about how hard this for me. You are not a she-wolf. You can have children. I can't. So no, I will not be going just so they can rub their marriage and kids in my face."

"Fine. But you are going to at least go cliff diving with us and Quil, right?"

"Sure, I will go cliff diving with you guys. After all I love jumping into freezing cold water. I mean, who doesn't?"

"Leeeaaahhh, just say you will go with us. WITHOUT the sarcasm." AH, Seth, still the overly perky, annoying little brother ever. I mean he can make the most depressing news make a dying man want to get up and dance. HOW is the even possible?

"Yes I am going . Now will you please leave me to ponder me certain doom."

"Auntie Leah, why are you always either grumpy or melodramatic?" asked Elizabeth.

"Cause honey, I have had my heart broken very badly. Which I hope never happens to you sweet girl."

"I'm sorry you got your heart hurt auntie Leah. I hope it feels better soon."

"So do sweet girl, so do I."

{Break Line}

After the plane landed in Seattle we drove to the house and got our rooms settled. Well, Jake and Nessie along with their kids got a normal sized house about two miles down a path. I had my own room it was just the way I like it. The walls were black with purple circles. My bed had black sheets, a purple comforter, and all kinds of random pillows. My dresser and closet doors were painted with this chalk board paint so you can write on them. I also had a crystal chandelier hanging for the ceiling. It was exactly what I had in mind. Of course, I was thinking about it like, all the time. Edward, he had to have told Esme. I'll thank her in the morning.

The next morning I got up and immediately went to take a shower and changed into my black skinny jeans, purple camisole, and my purple high tops. Then I went down stares cause I smelled food. Food can always get a wolfs attention. When I sat down at the table there was bacon, ham, waffles, everything for a breakfast. As soon as I sat down all the people who can eat came into the room and started piling food onto their plates. Even Elizabeth and Fallon had more than a normal kid could eat in a day. All though nobody in our family is normal. Yes, I said OUR family. I mean after you live with them for 15 years you start to think of them as your family. We all take care of each other. No matter what.

As you're probably wondering, we aren't living with our family's on rez cause we have a hard time adjusting, and it would be kind of awkward for a while. We will still go see them and all that stuff, but we don't want to get out of routine with the Cullen's in case we have to move again. I really don't like moving, even if we fly in a privet jet every time, I don't like change, I've already had enough of that to last me a life time. Any ways, back to breakfast.

"So, who's all going to Sam and Emily's place today? We are going over while the pack kids are all in school." Said Jacob.

"I'm going" said every member of the pack at the same time.

"Can the kids and I come along Jake? I really like Emily… and her muffins. I would really like the kids to meet her." Asked Nessie. She's the only Cullen I have like from the beginning.

"Sure babe. You coming Leah?"

"No Jacob I am not going, not until I am 100% over how they killed me from the inside out."

"Elizabeth and Fallon, what is auntie Leah right now?" asked Embry

"Melodramatic." Said the twins at the same time.

"I will hurt you for that Em. But no way can I EVER be mad at my favorite people in the entire world."

"Who's that?" asked Liz

"Yeah, who's that?" asked Fal

"You guys you silly's!" And with that I jumped up and started chasing them around the house laughing.

They are the only people in the world that can get me to laugh. There is only one other person besides them that could get me to smile. Esme. She's just so nice, you can't help but love her. Which reminds me. I have to go thank Esme, and I guess Edward since he knew what I would want. I picked up the kids and ran to the front room were all of the vamps seam to gather in every day. I mean what is with that.

"I don't know, I guess it's always been like that. So why stop a thing we've done for hundreds of years?"

"_Ah Edward. What a pleasure to have you invading my personal thought once again. I mean you put a whole new meaning to invading someone's personal space."_

"Ha-ha, very funny Leah. Oh and it is my pleasure once again."

"Smart aleck. But Esme, Edward, thank you for making my dream bedroom."

"You are so welcome, darling. Need anything else for your room just let me know." _Esme is just so sweet._

"She is that. And you're welcome Leah. My powers can now be used for good once again!" said Edward jumping you the couch in a superman pose. The kids took off running and he chased after them.

"Ok, well we are leaving now. Last chance to get a ride there." Said Seth poking his head in the room.

"Seth, for the last time, I'm just not ready yet."

"Ok, see ya later sis."

The rest of the day I just played video games with Emmet and Jasper.

**Ok, so what do you think? I like it, but that's just me. Remember, quicker the reviews come, quicker the chapters are up for you to read. Also I'm just writing this as I go.**

**~T~**


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast the next morning the guys were planning on going over to Sam's again. They kept trying to get me to at least go say 'Hi' to them. After about half an hour of this I finally cracked. Well, kind of.

"Fine! I will go to La Push. But I am not going to see them."

"Aw, but Leah. Please, for your baby brother?"

"Seth, you are 30 years old. You are not a baby."

"And you dear sister are-"

"If you finish that sentence I swear on Edwards should be grave I will seriously inflict so much pain on you, you will not be able to phase for a month." I said interrupting him.

"Gosh Leah. Sorry, I mean it's not like we don't know how old you are."

"Still Seth, you never say a woman's age. It just doesn't work like that."

"Ok fine. But what are you going to do in La Push?"

"I'm gonna go for a run on first beach, maybe visit with mom and Charlie, maybe I'll even go see Billy."

"What will it take for you to go to their house?"

"For me to imprint." And with that I walked up stares to change into running clothes. I changed into purple victoria secret sweatpants, black victoria secret sports bra under an un-zipped black victoria secret hoodie with gold writing on the back 'Love Pink', and black and purple puma running shoes. (If you couldn't tell I love black and purple) and ran down the stairs and out to the truck were the rest of the pack was waiting.

Once they dropped me off at first beach I started to run. After about an hour I was no longer paying attention to where I was going. I was going full human speed, and ran into what I thought was a brick wall. I looked in front of me and saw it was a teenage boy. And that he had a tribal tattoo. He was one of the new wolfs.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that, guess I wasn't pay attention. You all right, most of the time when someone runs into me they end up falling down."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school about now."

"I was out late last night and over slept. On my way there right now."

"Oh, then I shouldn't keep you any longer."

"Na, it's ok. I'm supposed to be in French right about now, and I suck. You new around here, I haven't seen you before, and I know everybody in this town."

"Um I used to live here. I don't know how long I'm here for."

"What's your name, by the way? I'm Samuel." As he said this, I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. It felt like everything I had ever cared about no longer mattered, including Emily and Sam. It was no longer gravity that held me down to earth, it was him. It felt like everything I had felt thought the pack mind when Jake thinks about Ness. Except this was twice as strong. Probably because he was a wolf to. He was looking at me the same way every wolf looks at their imprint.

"You can call me Lee. Or Lee-Lee. Whatever."

"Kay. You can call me Sammy, or Sam. Well I have to get to school or I will be grounded for 'Life'. But how about I call you later."

"Yeah, absolutely." After we traded numbers, he walked off towards the school. It felt like I couldn't breathe the farther away he got.

I turned around and ran full speed towards Emily and Sam's house. I throw the door open and stud there while all my old friend/wolfs stared at me. My pack was staring at me with pure shock.

"No. Way." Said all my pack.

"Ok, first off, Emily I love so much. I am so sorry I pushed you out of my life I shouldn't have. And Sam, I forgive you forever thing that happened." By now everybody was staring at me with shock covering their faces. "And secondly, if you make fun of me AT ALL, I will inflict as much pain onto you as I possibly can. Now, AAAHHHHHHHHHHH." I stared screaming and jumping around the house. Finally I stopped screaming and hugged Emily and cried. "I love you so much Em. I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh, it's fine Leah, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"But, Em-" As I was starting to protest my phone started ringing. I looked at it and started screaming again. "It's him! Omg, it's him Em. HIM! My soul mate. My IMPRINT!"

"Well answer the phone before he hangs up!"

(**Leah **Sammy)

"**Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class."**

"Lunch break. So I called you."

"**Well, I'm so glad you did."**

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry, but I got to go. You want to go out sometime, say tonight?"

"**Yeah, I'd love to. What time?"**

"I'll pick you up at 6:30, sound good?"

"**Yeah I'll text you my address later. But for now you should get to class."**

"Yeah. Oh cr*p. Mrs. Freshul is coming."

"**Cr*p, she's still alive? She was my U.S. history teacher. Go, get off the phone and to class before she can get to you."**

"Kay, by Lee-Lee."

"**Bye, Sammy, see you tonight."**

As I hung up the phone I looked all around me.

"Are you serious? His name is Sammy?" asked Paul

"That's what I thought when he first told me his name. But I don't care, I already love him so much. Oh by the way, what time is it?"

"1:30. Why?" said Sam.

"Emily, come with me. I need your help."

"Ok, I'm coming, just let me go get my purse."

When she left the room Seth asked me a question, "Why, exactly, do you need her help?"

"Because Seth, I only have five hours until my date."

"It only takes about 15 minutes for you get ready."

"Yeah, but those weren't my imprint."

"Ok, I've got my purse. Let's get to your house."

"I'm coming to." Said Sam.

"No you aren't Sam. This is something that is just me, Emily, Alice, Rose, Bella, and Ness. I swear I will not let anything happen to her."

"OK, fine. But I'm trusting you Leah. Don't make regret it."

"You won't Sam. Now bye." And with that we took off with me driving Emily's truck.

When we got to the house I pulled Em up the steps and inside.

"I smell human from the rez!" screamed Emmett bounding down the stairs.

"Emmett, so help me. If you so much as lay a finger on Emily, I will take. You. Down."

"Wait, thee Emily?"

"Yes this is my cousin Emily. Now, ALL FEMALE VAMPS AND HYBRIDS MY ROOM NOW!" I said running up the stairs with Em behind my.

When I got to my room I saw every female vamp, and hybrids. Minus Esme.

"Where's Esme at?"

"Out hunting with Fallon. And may I ask why are we in your room?"

"Because, wait for it. I have a date with my IMPRINT!"

"No way!" yelled Nessie

""Yes way. And my date is in 5 hours!"

"WHAT, THAT IS SO NOT ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE ANYONE LOOK PERFECT!" screeched Alice.

"Well it will have to be. So let's get started, shall we?" As Rose said this an evil little smirk made it's why onto Alice's face. This could only mean one thing. The Alice treatment.

**A/N: Well here's the second chapter. A lot faster than I thought. What do you think about Sammy? Also, I wonder what the Alice treatment is? I seriously have no idea what it's going to be. I also need some OC's. Here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Age (can be as young as 1 year old):**

**Looks (as human, vamp, if wolf need human and wolf):**

**Personality:**

**Have a bf/gf? (Can't be one of SM's wolfs):**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my sweet readers. I have had a very busy week or so. And know I am trying to write this story. I think it's going a bit fast. What do you think? Btw, I keep forgetting to mention, all of her outfits are on polyvore (unless otherwise noted). As well as what her bedroom looks like. The links are on my profile. Sorry it's so short**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING. :'( **

Leah's POV

Alice, along with the rest of the Cullen women (and Elizabeth) and Emily, dragged me into the bathroom. Oh joy. She had me take off my clothes and get in the shower, water as hot as it can get (which is like, nothing to me). She had me scrub super hard with my mint body wash, and 2-in-1 shampoo/conditioner that smells like strawberrys. After an intense 4 hours of scrubbing and brushing, I smelt of Strawberries and mint. Next was getting me dressed and doing my makeup. I was dressed I purple skinny jeans, a lacey black camisole, a black cardigan, and black cow girl boots. As for my makeup we did a very light blush, blood red lipstick, and silver eye shadow. Finally, after about half an hour, I got a text from Sammy.

To: Lee

From: Sammy

Can't wait for our date, where do I pick you up?

"OhMyGosh! What will I tell him? I can't have him coming here!"

"And why can't he come here?" asked Alice

"Because he's a – human. And Emmett screams human when ever one comes to the house. Do you not remember Kathy Marsh?"

"Oh yeahhhhh. Well just meet him there. Or ya know, something." Said Nessie

"good idea"

To: Sammy

From: Lee

How about I meet you there?

To: Lee

From: Sammy

Sure. Meet me at first beach

To: Sammy

From: Lee

KK SEE U THEN


	4. AN D:

**I will take this down as soon as possible.**

**Ok guy, I am so sorry I havnt updated in forever. I was grounded fromy the Internet , but now I lost the charger for my laptop, and it's dead so I can't upload those story's yet. And OMG last night I went to go see Breaking Dawn part 2. It was AMAZING!**


End file.
